mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:IggyKoopa408/My 5 Personal Favorite and Hated Smash Bros Items
Ah, the precious cycle of Smash Bros Items! You really want to get a good item to help you win, but most of the time, it's usually Mr. Saturn. There are some items that I love to give to other players, while there are some that just make me want to cry. Top 5 Favorite Items First, let's get to my Top 5 Favorite Smash Bros Items. Let's go. 5th Place Item Name: The Bob-omb. Bob-omb_(Mario_Kart_Wii).png|5th Place: The Bob-omb. So you've got a Bob-omb. The question is: what do you do with it? Just throw it, of course! It's a problem for everyone else now. Sure, you can leave it alone, but it won't blow anyone up. The reason why it lands on this list is because I love to see players get blown up. However, you can actually blow yourself up, which is why I didn't put it any higher on this list. 4th Place Item Name: The Dragoon. Dragoon.png|4th Place: The Dragoon. If you can't find any other way to KO opponents, then you need the Dragoon. It's a really rare item, and you can only use it once. This is why the Dragoon is only my 4th favorite item. 3rd Place Item Name: The Smash Ball. Smash Ball.png|3rd Place: The Smash Ball. Have you ever wanted to completely destroy someone? Well, try the Smash Ball! This item is a one way ticket to victory! This item gives each character a Final Smash which only that character can use. My favorite has to be Zelda's Final Smash because it is a one hit KO. 2nd Place Item Name: The Fan. Fan.png|2nd Place: The Fan. So you've got a Fan. The question is: what do you do with it? Just slap other opponents, of course! This is a really hilarious item in Smash Bros. I'm surprised this item didn't make it into Smash Bros 4, because htere are a lot of good items in that game. Sakurai, bring the Fan back! 1st Place Item Name: Red Shell. Redshellwii.png|1st Place: Red Shell. You thought I was going to put the Super Star and Hammer on this list. Well, think again! They are not on my list because of the Red Shell! This awesome item allows you to hit the opponent repeatedly. Be careful, as the shell will hit you as well. I would love to see this item return, and have it share the same purpose, yeah? Sakurai, bring the Red Shell back as well! Top 5 Hated Smash Bros Items The Red Shell is my favorite Smash Bros Item (no questions asked), but now it's time for the other side. 5th Place Item Name: The POW Block. POW_Block_(Mario_Kart_Wii).png|5th Place: The POW Block. The POW doesn't wow me. The POW Block is supposed to launch the other opponents into the air and make them lose their items, but there are two things that ruin its full effect. Now for the most part, this will affect the computer fighters. But on humans? We know how to avoid its stun factor: just put up your shield to reduce your launch height to almost nothing. You'll get unconscious, but you will not take damage, and if you are airborne, you won't feel a thing! Considering how many jumps are in Smash Bros 4 (the only game to have this item), you almost never have to worry about getting hit by it! In fact, it's kinda hard to stay on the ground in Smash Bros 4. It's a good thing that the POW Block will get knocked out in future installments. Sakurai, NEVER bring the POW Block back, EVER! 4th Place Item Name: The Green Shell. Greenshellwii.png|4th Place: The Green Shell. I wish I knew how this useless item survived for 4 games. The Green Shell is an item that is supposed to knock the other players off the stage. However, you can easily jump over it. What a shame. This item should be ashamed of itself! Sakurai, if you want to keep the Green Shell, either make it more useful or just remove it entirely. 3rd Place Item Name: The Gust Bellows GustBellows.png|3rd Place: The Gust Bellows. Yeah, you knew this one was gonna show up: the Gust Bellows. With this in effect, it will blow the players offscreen, but that lead to a new problem: you can't get back on the stage. The good news is that if you have this item, you can blow the others off the stage. The bad news is that they can steal it and give you a taste of your own medicine. Or worse: if someone gets ready to use it, you'll be in a panic trying to get rid of it. Your rather best options for getting rid of this item are the throw it off the stage or throw it into the lava. This item sounds like a great idea on paper to blow others away, but it is so bad that the creator will drop it from future installments just like the POW Block. 2nd Place Item Name: Spiny Shell. Blue_Shell_-_Mario_Kart_Wii.png|2nd Place: The Spiny Shell. Known by many names (the Blue Shell, the Blue Terror, the Blue Menace, the Leader Killer, the First Place Stalker), this item is hated by many in Smash Bros. This is a newcomer to Smash Bros 4, and it acts just like the Thunder Cloud from Mario Kart Wii (a much better item). You know why it's not my most hated item. Also, this item is so bad that the creator will blow it up just like the POW Block and Gust Bellows. 1st Place Item Name: The Banana Peel. Banana_(Mario_Kart_Wii).png|1st Place: The Banana Peel. It's down to the wire, it's do or die. The item you get can determine whether you win or lose, but if you get a Banana Peel, you'll be toast. The Banana Peel is the most useless item in Smash Bros introduced in Smash Bros Brawl. This item is so useless that it won't help you win. Category:Blog posts